For one hour
by Jlargent
Summary: Post Equestria Girls. What would the High Five do now that they had a taste of the Magic of Friendship and how will it affect their lives as a whole?


**For one hour**

**Written by Jlargent**

_Me: Well I managed to watch Equestria Girls and I had to write a fic as to the High Five (Fluttershy, Rarity, Applejack, Pinkie and Rainbow Dash) thoughts as to the events that transpired in the movie and where do they go from there. You have to admit that it would be interesting to see what they would do afterwards especially rehabilitating Sunset Shimmer and any lingering thoughts about her and Twilight Sparkle. I do not own MLP, Equestria Girls or any characters in them, typical disclaimers apply. Oh one last thing I apologize if the fic doesn't feel right it's just I prefer to write in first person instead of third person. You'll also have to forgive me for any inaccuracies I may make. _

It was a quiet autumn day in Ponyville and classes just ended at Canterlot High School; it has been a few weeks since the mysterious transfer student Twilight Sparkle left the school after revealing that she was a princess from an alternate dimension where the inhabitants are equines or "Ponies" as it was simply put.

In an outdoor café a figure sits at one of the tables drinking a latte noting that the weather was starting to get cooler as she was waiting for her friends, she looks around the area to see if she could spot a familiar face, she frown slightly when she did not see anyone she knew and she calmly looks at her watch indicating that she was early to the meet up that she normally has with them ever since they were reunited due to Sunset Shimmer breaking apart their friendship.

Sunset Shimmer she thought with a slight growl as memories of her ruining her chances of winning the crown for the Spring Fling but she forces herself to calm down lest that she goes off into a tangent, a familiar ringtone lets her know that a friend was calling "Hello?...Yes, yes I'm at the corner of Aloe and Lotus Lane …Yes the outdoor café…Wonderful I'll be waiting here for your arrival." With that the connection was cut, she sighs as the aroma of the latte wafts by her nose.

Fifteen minutes later a familiar voice in a southern accent calls out to her she raises her head to see Applejack, Fluttershy and Pinkie but Rainbow Dash was not amongst them "Ah right on time girls, where's Rainbow?" she asks Applejack, the farmer merely shrugs "Rainbow had to help clean up the soccer field after practice but she said that she would join us after she finished. So how are things going at your new job?" Applejack asked referring to her new job as a cashier at Ponyville's new clothing store. Rarity smiled as her four friends sat down to order.

"It is going quite well actually my manager believes that I am due for a raise if I maintain my current level of satisfaction, I've never felt this inspired about my love of fashion until…" she trails off remembering the brief but unforgettable interaction of the princess that stayed for those three days, Applejack looked nostalgic as well "I know what you mean Rare's I feel a deeper connection to the farm now than I did before she arrived." Applejack said.

Fluttershy had a look of wonder in her eyes "Ever since Twilight left I feel as though I can understand animals better than I did before." Fluttershy gushed a bit recalling the days after Twilight's departure, Pinkie hopped about a bit "I feel more active and happier than I normally do in fact here!" Pinkie replied by pulling a tray of muffins out from nowhere "Huh? Wha? Buh?" were the initial reaction of the four other humans.

"How did you do that Pinkie?" Rarity stammered a bit, Pinkie merely shrugs her shoulders "I have no idea!" she declared to the astonishment of the four others "I-I think that Pinkie now has the ability to break the laws of physics...even more so than ever." Rarity said as the revelation washes over her, Applejack and Fluttershy paled "Heavens to Betsy." Applejack muttered as Fluttershy whimpered.

Fortunately before anything else can be said a new voice spoke up "Hey girls sorry I'm late." Rainbow Dash said as she jogs up to the group, Rarity shakes the thoughts of Pinkie out of her head "Quite alright Rainbow. We were just talking about how things have changed since Twilight was here." Rarity said and much like Applejack she too had a look of nostalgia but also a look of longing like she wanted something that she had for a short period of time, Applejack took notice of this "You miss the wings don't you?" she asked rhetorically.

Rainbow Dash scoffed lightly "Yeah, I mean I got a chance to actually fly through the air for an hour. An hour! Seriously, I wish that I could've kept them." She lamented, Fluttershy gave Rainbow Dash a small hug, and she looks at Fluttershy and smiles appreciatively at the comfort.

Rarity looks on at her companions and gathered their attention "Well it seems to me that whatever happened when Twilight used that power to defeat Sunset Shimmer when she was for lack of a better term 'corrupted' by the Element of Magic and that the end result of this is a result of a side effect. So where do we go from here? I mean we've had our lives changed drastically in the span of three days and I for one decided to pursue a career in the fashion industry." Rarity said much to the surprise of her friends with the exception of Applejack.

Applejack nodded "Well now that I think about it you've always had an eye for fashion especially when you were designing our dresses for the Fall Formal. I haven't really decided on what I want to do, but I guess I'll take over Sweet Apple Acres and try to expand on it. It is almost harvest season and we are trying to get things ready for the annual Cider Sale which is about 25% of our profit that year alone."

Rainbow Dash perked up at the mention of cider "AJ for the love of all things holy please and I mean please save me a case of it. I'll even pay you in advance." With that Rainbow reaches into her pockets and pulls out a few bills and handed them to Applejack who politely returned them to her.

"No can do Sugarcube if you want a case you'll have to show up like everyone else." She said and Rainbow Dash deflated somewhat.

Rainbow Dash suddenly looks pensive "Now that I think about it I mean you've seen how fast I was actually flying that night, I mean I could've pulled off a sonic boom if I wanted too."

"Rarity raised an eyebrow at that "Correct me if I'm wrong but in order to actually perform a sonic boom you'll have to reach speeds exceeding 760 miles per hour if you were to actually try it." Four pairs of eyes locked onto Rarity slightly dumbfounded by the explanation "What? My father was watching a documentary on Chuck Yeager the other night and that tidbit of information was stuck in my head. In any event your body would not handle the strain of the attempt." Rarity clarifies much to Rainbow Dash's disappointment.

"But I really enjoyed being up in the air. It was like I had the ultimate freedom." Rainbow Dash said while looking at the sky longingly.

"Umm…Maybe you should become a stunt flyer…that is if you want to…" Fluttershy quietly spoke but it was loud enough to catch her attention.

"Flutters you…are…AWESOME! I mean I can wow thousands by displaying my awesome skills!" Rainbow Dash spoke excitedly.

Applejack rolls her eyes slightly "Not to mention her ego." She mutters much to chagrin of Rainbow Dash.

Rarity coughs lightly before an argument erupts that always seems to follow whenever the two of them are together for an extended period "Pinkie, what are your plans for the future?" Rarity was both curious and afraid of what the party animal was thinking for the future.

Pinkie smiled brightly "Oh the same thing I normally do. Try to make people happy and host parties that everyone can enjoy, in fact I'm working on a major project that'll make things easier for me to have a party at any time." Rarity deciding that her sanity was worth saving decided not to ask about her 'project' it is bad enough that Pinkie can already defy if not break the laws of physics (She has a permanent ban from entering the science classroom for this reason alone.) but it would appear that her abilities has been greatly increased.

"So is there any other reason why you're asking us this?" Applejack asks Rarity curious as to why she was inquiring about what they were going to do in the future.

"Well I was thinking about…Sunset Shimmer. I wondered why it was that she craved power enough to try to take control of her homeland." She replied.

"And?" Rainbow Dash asked her.

"I believe that she was desperate for attention. Something that she really needed growing up." Rarity concludes.

"So she was lonely right? I mean it isn't that hard to make a friend, I mean look at us we've known each other since Pre-k and Flutters is practically a sister to me." Rainbow stated making Fluttershy blush deeply at the compliment.

Rarity frowned a bit "While that may be true for us the same could not be said of Sunset Shimmer, remember she broke us apart because she felt threatened by our friendship. A part of me does feel a hint of sympathy towards Sunset for her actions but another part wants to properly punish her for said actions, to be honest I am feeling conflicted about this." She said making the rest of her friends nod.

"We promised Twilight that we would help Sunset no longer feel lonely and I intend to follow through with it." Rainbow Dash said with conviction.

"Sunset Shimmer was a meanie mcmeanie for breaking us up but I can forgive her." Pinkie said happily.

"She really is lonely at the moment and I think that she deserves a second chance." Fluttershy said sagely.

"I'm still mad about what she did but I'm willing to give her another chance to redeem herself." Applejack stated.

"So we all agree to fulfill our promise to Twilight Sparkle?" Rarity asks them rhetorically "Very well then I shall give her a chance to make up for what she did but if she strays off the path I WILL CRUSH HER!" She growls making her friends flinch or in Fluttershy's case hide behind Rainbow Dash.

"While we're on the subject of Sunset Shimmer do any of you know where she lives? My folks want to talk to her personally about that night." Rainbow Dash asks them they shake their heads no "This sucks! My parents want answers for that night and I can't tell them without sounding like some fruitcake." She complained.

"I suppose that matter will have to be addressed at a later date, my parents as well as my sister is too curious about that night. I doubt any excuse I will make will not help in any case." Rarity said.

"Big Mac and Applebloom were there and to be honest I was scared about what they thought of me but after I explained what happened they told me that they would never abandon family no matter what."

"I didn't say anything; I even made a Pinkie Promise to myself to make sure I don't." Applejack shuddered at the memory of Pinkie literally chasing her throughout the campus due to breaking a Pinkie Promise.

"Only my animal friends know and they won't tell anyone." Fluttershy spoke then again they are animals so no one would understand them in any case.

Rarity looks at her watch and gives a light gasp "Oh I must be off. I promised Flash Sentry a fitting at the store for a wedding he has to attend for his cousin." The rest of the girls waved goodbye as she quickly departs.

Rainbow Dash looks at the sky a bit before she too has to leave the group. One by one each of them head off into a different direction, Pinkie skips down the street with a large smile on her face, she has her friends, adoptive family in the form of the Cakes and it is a beautiful autumn day, nothing can get better than this Pinkie thinks to herself.

Her thoughts stop as she spots a girl her age with dark purple hair with a pink stripe and a darker shade accompanying it walking down the street apparently new to the area.

Pinkie gasps and heads off to Sugarcube Corner to prepare a Welcome to Ponyville party for the new but familiar person.

_The End._

_Me: Well that takes care of another story written by me in a fit of inspiration. I really hope that I did this story right so don't flame me too hard._

_As always Hoody Hoo!_


End file.
